


In which Steven angsts over his dead boyfriend

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [8]
Category: Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Basically the whole gang is here, Jeremy is a little shit, M/M, and steve's a fuckin asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says, but with more angst.





	In which Steven angsts over his dead boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, if you've seen my Tumblr, you know that Steven/Parker is my guilty pleasure.

Steven bursts into Parker’s living room, James close behind, and immediately wants to leave again. His boyfriend is lying, dead, in a pool of his own blood. Cib is sitting next to the body with a shocked expression on his face.

Cib looks up at them and says, “Uh..”

He swallows and looks back down at the ground.

Steven takes in a deep breath.

-

It kind of figures that Jeremy won’t do anything with the body. After all, he is, was, Jeremy’s best friend and roommate. As Steven turns around to look at his boyfriend’s dead body, he can feel Jeremy’s eyes on his back. With a soft grunt, James bends down and slings Parker’s body over his shoulder. As he starts towards the house, Cib trails behind him, still silent. Steven follows with his head held as high as he can make it.

As soon as they’re through the doorway, Jeremy says something.

“I’m sorry.”

Steven stops walking and lets his shoulders droop. “Did you-”

“Yes. You two were quite obvious.”

“I tried not to be,” Steven says. “We didn’t want the attention.”

Jeremy hums. “‘We’ or ‘I’?”

Steven takes in a deep breath and leaves.

-

Parker was always too scared to say “I love you” out loud, but he always managed to say it with a smile or an awkward conversation in public. He would always turn red immediately afterwards and he would duck his head, but he would still have even the smallest of smiles on his face.

Steven was always too scared to say “I love you”. He never had the nerve in private and he wouldn’t even look at Parker when in public. He was a fucking coward. But despite never hearing it, Parker always knew.

-

Cib wants Steven to apologize for Parker’s death. Steven knows that it wasn’t his fault, that if it was anyone’s fault, it was Alfredo’s, but he still feels like he’s obligated to apologize. If he can’t apologize to Parker, he can at least apologize to Sami Jo.

He’s an awkward mess, but he manages to get his point across. He gives Sami Jo the drawings and that seems to make the couple happy. Alfredo doesn’t apologize, but that’s fine. He eventually will.

A while later on Plumber’s Night, Cib and Sami Jo go to the movies. As soon as they’re out the door, Steven grabs his phone and starts typing in Parker’s number. He realizes halfway through that nobody will be on the end. Nobody will be ever again.

He sits alone in the office, takes a deep breath in, and pulls up Overwatch.

-

Steven hates the fact that Parker is always barging in when he’s trying to narrate.

“-there was no way that Cib would be able to revive Famous Actor James Allen McCune.”

The office door slowly squeaks open. Steven stops narrating and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Parker, I swear to god if you don’t leave right now-”

“Dude, Parker’s dead,” Cib says. “We killed him, remember?”

Steven jumps and pulls his headphones off.

Cib laughs. “Come on, dude, I’m not that scary!”

“What are you doing here?” Steven asks, annoyed.

“Bored,” Cib shrugs.

Steven sighs and pulls his headphones back on.

“Why’d ya think I was Parker?” Cib asks.

Steven takes a deep breath and ignores the question.

“Cib was able to revive Famous Actor James Allen McCune.”

-

Jeremy keeps staring at Steven as he and Cib eat their eggs. Steven hates it. He hates that Jeremy is so calm about this, that he’s selling merch to get money off of Parker’s death. He hates that Jeremy had left all of the cameras up and that he had waved into the one in the oven. He hates that he never took them down after Parker had repeatedly asked him to take them down.

Cib keeps eyeing the Oreos, Jeremy keeps staring at Steven, and Steven keeps avoiding looking at anything besides the shitty eggs. Everything in this house drives it home even harder that Parker won’t ever be here again. That there won’t be any movie nights or dinners here.

Jeremy checks his wrist and exclaims, “Oh dear, my favorite show’s on!”

Cib perks up. “Hmm?”

Jeremy reaches to grab the tv remote and clicks it. The tv turns on to a taped episode of Parker Plays and Steven clears his throat.

“We, uh, we need to go,” he says.

“What, why?” Cib asks. “I love this show!”

“Yeah, why?” Jeremy pointedly asks. “Don’t you want to respect Parker’s memory?”

Steven ducks his head and leans back against the back of the couch. He takes a deep breath in and looks up at Parker’s smiling face.

-

“Were you dating Parker?” James asks. Steven takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes.

“No,” he says. He could have said yes. It’s not like it matters anymore, anyway. But it’s a force of habit by this point, denying that he is, was, in love with Parker. Parker never denied it, but he never said it either. It was a mutual agreement.

James stands there in silence for a long moment before saying, “He’s right.”

Steven quickly stand up and walks out the door. “I, uh, I have to go. I have to do something, bye.”

He can feel James’ and Cib’s stares on his back.

-

Steven has been a nervous wreck since they had killed Parker, not that anybody save Alfredo has noticed.

“Champion!” Alfredo says, popping up from behind Steven’s chair. “Why are you sad?”

“I’m not,” Steven says. He isn’t doing anything, really, just playing Overwatch.

“You miss your champion,” Alfredo quietly says. “I miss mine.”

“Jordan’s twenty minutes away,” Steven reminds.

Alfredo sniffles. “No. He is my smelly man no longer.”

“Oh, Alfredo-”

“But I can see him through his window,” Alfredo continues. “But the mouse boy is no longer in his.”

“Yeah, no, he isn’t,” Steven agrees. He looks around to make sure that nobody else is paying attention, and they aren’t. “I miss him,” he quietly adds.

Alfredo grabs Steven’s arm and strokes it. “Oh, champion.”

Steven takes a deep breath in and shakily lets it out. He gently removes Alfredo’s arm and goes back to editing.

-

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Steven says. He’s in the back room, alone, and talking into his phone. “James and I, we think we might have fixed Autumn’s hearing.”

“Really?” Parker asks. “That’s cool.”

“Listen, give me half an hour and I’ll be on my way,” Steven continues.

He can practically hear Parker’s smile. “Yeah, okay, I’ll still be here. Jeremy’s heading out in a bit.”

Autumn pokes her head in the back room, the Hear Good 2.0 on her head. She stares at him.

“See you in a bit,” Steven says, hanging up before Parker can say anything.

“Was that Parker?” Autumn asks.

Steven slips his phone into his pocket and shakes his head, his nose slightly wrinkled. “What? No, yuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr if you dare...
> 
> @ohnomypeas
> 
> Only the brave may enter. Inside you find fics like these, gifs, James with a fuckin' shovel, and lots of Steven Suptic appreciation posts.


End file.
